


Armed with Charm

by queenofsighs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Bittersweet, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Government Experimentation, Graphic Description, I apologize to real sci-fi fans, M/M, Mates, Minor Violence, Multi, Possible Character Death, Warnings May Change, but love prevails, haven't decided yet, idk what this is, jongin is my king, kyungsoo be wild, more sensual than graphic tho, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofsighs/pseuds/queenofsighs
Summary: In which camboy Baekhyun has to deal with a touchy stranger who may or may not be a couple lightyears away from home with a scary bald man hot on his trail. Government chaos ensues.





	1. A Dove Among Crows

Shit shit shit shit  _shit_. Baekhyun never thought it would happen like this. He thought he had a relatively long life ahead of him, that is if he never pissed anyone off to the point of homicide. He felt all sweaty and gross, his clothes clinging to him in weird places.. The towering figure in front of him closed in on him, slowly. Every muscle tensed, awaiting the harsh blow that was to sure come. Large hands grabbed him, lifted him… and encased him in a hug?

 

Just a few hours earlier, Baekhyun was being Baekhyun without a care in the world, and that meant glamming it up at guest parties. To be fair, this whole mess began with a specific party, but up until that point he’d been living it up in the ulzzang scene in Seoul.

 

“Noona, I need my fucking brush back, it’s my nicest one and I know  _your_ broke ass can’t afford to buy me a new one. That is, unless your secret sugar mama’s got you covered?” Baekhyun gave a sly smile and dodged the hand mirror Taeyeon chucked his way.

 

“UGH, I hate you, I told you it’s not like that!”

 

“Then what is it like? Having an older woman buy you things seems pretty straight forward,” he laughed as his roommate grew redder.

 

Taeyeon grimaced and reminded herself to get him back later. Preferably after tomorrow’s inevitable hangover.

 

“I don’t even know her that well, she’s just another fan, no big deal. She’s probably just bored because her husband can’t get it up anymore.” Taeyeon rolled her eyes.

 

“Like you always say Baekhyun, ‘I’m not for sale’.” She stopped her incessant powdering and looked back to analyze him.

 

“Really laying it on thick with the eyeliner today, huh Baek?” she smiled.

 

“You’re just upset that unlike you I can pull it off.” He stuck his tongue out at her and dodged another brush.

 

“Oh shut up you little brat, I’m older than you!” She stood up and straightened her sleek blue dress. Baekhyun looked her up and down appraisingly then moved to the door.

 

“And it shows too!” He snickered, fleeing the tiny bathroom he shared with Taeyeon and down the stairs to the living room.

 

Taeyeon always did say he was too immature. She had graduated before him from the same university he attended, majoring in fashion design versus his undecided pathway based in performing arts. She was two years older and certainly much more focused on what she wanted to do with her life. The two of them had been friends since middle school, even dating for a gross period in high school. Baekhyun shuddered. That was a terrible time. Both gay, confused and curious, they eventually decided to call it quits and became roommates instead. The house was technically her father’s renting space, but she had managed to haggle her way into taking it off the market so they could stay. They never did tell him about all the parties they threw there, thinking it was unnecessary information.

 

Today however, the party lied elsewhere, and that elsewhere was Prettyboy Kim Junmyeon’s penthouse, the hottest spot for the most beautiful cam boys and girls and ulzzangs in Seoul. Baekhyun had no idea how Taeyeon had gotten them into that kind of venue, but she always managed to find a way with those sorts of things. ‘Connections can make or break you,’ she always said.

 

He tugged at his skinny jeans. They were killing his thighs but hey, like his bratty best friend Sehun always told him, beauty is pain. He took one last look in the mirror, preparing to head off with or without Taeyeon’s slow ass, but she rushed down the stairs in a hurry, pulling on her heels clumsily. He walked out the door with a nagging Taeyeon behind him.

 

***

 

He’d only been inside this place once or twice, but Prettyboy Kim’s wealth was no joke. He supposed that’s what happens when your dad was a CEO of some big entertainment company. Still, unlike most days Baekhyun was a little tired of the same fake people hitting on him and making him the same fake offers with the same fake sincerity. Baekhyun can’t exactly claim to be immune to this lifestyle, he can be pretty messy and insincere when he deems it acceptable, but at least he was aware of it, and didn’t pretend that any of this bullshit meant anything. Ugh, where was Taeyeon? He’d spent an hour being trapped talking with some guy named Kris and he wasn’t really particularly interested but man was this guy persistent.

 

Feeling a headache coming on from Kris’ insistent babbling, he finally escaped to the restroom, feeling a little turned off by that conversation and more than a little tipsy. Baekhyun always had the persona of an extravert, always prioritizing friends and social gatherings over anything else. Never denying an invite to a party, always going out for drinks. Always scared that he’ll be left behind. Baekhyun wouldn’t necessarily call his childhood a bad one, but he had always thought that the happiest people were those who were surrounded by the most people, so that pretty much justified his self destructive lifestyle, in his mind anyway.

 

Knowing he only had a few more hours ‘till filming he considered two options for the night: either he could get stupid drunk and find Taeyeon to convince her to finish watching the adult film  _Strip Tag Anonymous_ with him, or he could get stupid drunk and find someone at this party to act out  _Strip Tag Anonymous_ with. Either way he was gonna get wasted and at the rate he was going it wouldn’t take long. All he needed to do was find the right drinking partner; someone cute, not as chatty as Kris, and hopefully willing to put all Baekhyun’s drinks on his tab. A simple feat but Baekhyun had to turn on the charm to get what he wanted.

 

Baekhyun pushed through the mass of people crowding around the backroom wall to get to a higher vantage point and assess his candidates. Moving up the spiralling stairs he spotted Jongdae on the far right chatting up some mousy boy he can vaguely recall going by Min- Min something. Dae had been trying to get into the guy’s pants for weeks and wouldn’t stop asking Baekhyun if he had any advice. Knowing he could hold it over his thick head for a while, he may or may not have Instagram snooped enough to know the guy likes to hang with Prettyboy Kim’s compatriots. But he had no interest in third wheeling with that lot, so he moved to scan the second floor. Grabbing a white russian on his way through the room, he moved over and situated himself on a window niche corner. Unsatisfied with the available crowd he resigned to leave after finishing his drink but something caught his eye.

 

Below him, shrouded in ritzy foliage behind the heaps of cars, a hint of red shifted among the trees. A person? He couldn’t quite make out the figure, but he assumed it was a trick of the light and turned to leave. This party was boring him. The buzz wasn’t as great as he remembered, the guys weren’t as hot as he remembered, and he really wasn’t as interested in having meaningless hookups as he remembered. He wasn’t even all that excited to go home, turn on the camera, and strip for his adoring fans. His cam name was ‘Luna’, and although he first started that gig jokingly for quick cash, he always felt like he could be the beautiful person he always dreamed of being when he turned on the camera. Someone who was desired, worshipped, maybe even...loved?

 

Baekhyun shook his head bitterly. No, not loved. Lusted for, as a mere infatuation, but that was all. That was all Luna could give him. Baekhyun couldn’t remember the last time anyone had told  _him_ that they loved him. But to be fair he was never sure he’d truly loved anyone in that way either. It was depressing to think about.

 

He shook his head again, trying to snap out of his thoughts and not enter his classic ‘sad drunk’ mode. Feeling a little too claustrophobic, he moved past the pulsing crowd and somehow ended up at the end of a dark upstairs hallway. He just needed time to think, reset, and push all the negative thoughts away. He heard a harsh crash behind the adjacent wall. The music hid it well, but he could vaguely hear frantic whispers behind the doors next to him. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but Baekhyun was still a gossip ho at the best of times and his curiosity often got him into trouble. This time was no exception.

 

“.......how the fuck did he get out?! You told me you had it under control….…”

 

Baekhyun could only hear parts of the conversation but the voice sounded masculine and unfamiliar. The guy was clearly trying to keep his anger under control and every word sounded stretched between clenched teeth.

 

“I know, I know I just...… it won’t happen again sir. I already sent Lay’s team out to search along with...…”

 

Baekhyun gasped. Now this voice he recognized. Prettyboy Kim himself. Something told him that the rich playboy must be in some pretty deep shit for someone to talk to him like that, not to mention him addressing anyone as ‘sir’.

 

“If he’s not back by tonight we’re doing this my way, and he’ll be under our jurisdiction.....Anyone who gets in the way is expendable. If this gets leaked to the public, and for your sake I hope it doesn’t, we will take care of those responsible,” the deeper voice growled and footsteps could be heard coming towards the door.

 

Oh shit. That was not a friendly chat. Baekhyun just overheard a very clear threat to one of the richest guys in Seoul and now he was gonna get caught. He knew how this would look. His legs started moving before he could comprehend what was happening and as soon as the door opened he was racing off to find the nearest exit. He could hear shouts and voices behind him but he kept running, pushing himself between the mass of dancing people. The house music thrummed so loud in his ears he could feel his heart syncing up with every beat. Thanking Taeyeon for insisting on a tour of the place months ago, he leapt down the stairs taking a quick left to the bathroom’s emergency exit.

 

He wasn’t sure if people were still following him but he kept running farther and farther away from the party, ducking into the wooded area behind the house. Twisting this way and that, Baekhyun finally decided upon hiding in a tiny trench space behind some trees. He held his breath for what felt like hours, but he couldn’t hear anything other than the rustling of the wind and the buzzing sound of cicadas all around him.

 

Suddenly he heard the snapping sound of feet upon twigs and his heart stopped in anticipation. He realized he’d trapped himself in this muddy trench and now he could only wait and hope whatever was coming didn’t see him. Wishful thinking. A tall figure turned towards Baekhyun head on, its face completely in shadows. This was it. This was the day Byun Baekhyun finally died because he was a nosy ho. At least it wasn’t by Sehun, despite the brat’s ever constant threats. As he was quickly accepting the reality of his impending doom, he felt warm arms around his body, lifting him up and...hugging him?

 

“Um…?” Baekhyun slowly hummed, lifting his head to see a blinding shock of red hair and… wow. His eyes widened. Baekhyun was sure this couldn’t be real. He saw a face so pale and veiny, with chalky black markings seemingly indented in his skin around his forehead and cheeks. His eyes were electric blue and their intensity made Baekhyun feel something that he deemed rather inappropriate for the situation. And then there was the presence of hands clutching his back...all four of them. Something about the gentility in the touch and the look he gave Baekhyun stopped him from freaking out about the extra appendages holding him out of nowhere. Still trying to decide whether or not to test his luck by screaming, his inner crisis was interrupted by the sounds of voices in the distance and shit, they were still following him.

 

He tried to wriggle his way out of the hold of whatever it was that stood before him and the creature seemed to get his concern and relinquished his grip. The...man(?) grabbed Baekhyun’s hand, tugging him away from the approaching voices and leading him deeper into the woods. They were darting left and right through the trees until Baekhyun could hardly take much more. God he wished he worked out more.

 

“Stop… stop, I can’t go any farther,” he barely coughed out between breaths.

 

The guy seemed to get the idea, and lifted him up with his (many) arms, carrying him bridal style as he ran. He would’ve been embarrassed, but something in his eyes made Baekhyun think he was taking him somewhere specific, and he had no other choice but to trust him.

 

***

 

Shit. Someone had been listening to his conversation with that imbecile Junmyeon. God, he couldn’t count on him for anything, certainly not his so called guards planted throughout his parties to keep these meetings inconspicuous. It was Junmyeon who had sworn on his mountain of money and security that these useless excuses for black market information exchanges were the most secure and monitored places to meet. The aforementioned idiot was now running back to him from the outer hallway.

 

“I’m so sorry sir, one of our agents was… distracted, he was supposed to be keeping watch...” the overdone business entrepreneur choked out between pants.

 

“We have his team now checking every crevice along these grounds. We’ve stopped all guests from exiting the premises, so no one will slip through our watch. Trust me sir, whoever it was, we will find out who they are and who they work for.”

 

He let out a slow, haunting laugh.

 

“Trust? Trust, Junmyeon, is clearly no longer applicable in this situation. You have twice now failed on your end to secure the current crisis, and rather than asking for my trust, you should be telling me why I shouldn’t revoke your badge and make you disappear as fast as I can call dispatch. I put you where you are, and I can fucking take you right down whenever I feel you are falling below standard, do I make myself clear?” He gripped Junmyeon’s shirt collar roughly, staring deep into his eyes to ensure that the man understood he would make good on this promise if he had to.

 

“Now you may have been my friend once, but I won’t hesitate to destroy a decade worth of friendship if you fail me again. This is your mess, you better clean it up. I won’t let my current patient die due to your incompetence, am I understood?” At the mention of his patient, Junmyeon tensed uncomfortably and looked away.

 

“You...you know he might not make it regardless...” A swift glare from his superior stopped him from speaking further.

 

If the rumors were true, of course he wouldn’t want to hear about the patient’s practically imminent demise. Who would want to accept a lover’s death? But this… this was going too far. Something about this recapture didn’t quite sit well with Junmyeon. But he doubted that mattered to the livid man in front of him. He wasn’t used to not getting his way, and rightfully so for he was-

 

“Mr. DO, you have an incoming call from a Doctor Huang,” a man entered the room, holding a small disposable black cellphone to the imposing man.

 

“Shit. This isn’t good. I’m needed at the lab. Remember what I said, Junmyeon. Fix this.” And with a parting glare, Do Kyungsoo was out the door and Prettyboy Kim was only left with the shatters of his reputation crumbling beneath him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fic on ao3 and I really hope you like it! More to come, and soon!!! This is crossposted on aff under the same name. Thank you Cindy for coming up with the title!!!


	2. The Devil's Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our plucky duo encounter help from an unlikely friend.

Frozen. That’s pretty much what you could call Baekhyun’s current position, huddled up in the corner of a glorified hole. He wondered what kind of hideout you could call this place; it seemed mostly like a makeshift cave covered by bark and leaves. His… savior was crouching a few feet in front of him, barely able to stand without hitting his head. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. There was a guy, with _four_  arms and weird face tatts, a few feet away from him. He didn’t look particularly malicious, but...what was he? Normal people didn’t have that many arms. Then again normal, smart,  people didn’t snoop on confidential life threatening conversations, especially ones that, from the looks of it, involved the creature before him. From inside a dirty plastic bag the four limbed giant pulled out three opened bars of chocolate, a half eaten box of cereal (he literally ate the box), and a pack of frozen waffles. Confused as to how someone like him acquired all these items he tensed when the four-armed man pushed them over to him.

 

“What, you want me to eat something?” Baekhyun relaxed a little as the guy nodded wildly, grunting, “Eat.”

 

The giant reached for the unopened waffle pack and broke off a piece for them to share. As damn cute and domestic as that was, he still had to address the problem at hand. Prettyboy Kim’s thugs.

 

“Those guys, are they looking for you?” Baekhyun asked slowly. The red haired man looked up at him and nodded.

 

“Do they want to hurt you?” Baekhyun searched his eyes, noting the hint of fear that registered once he asked the question.

 

“Yes. They hurt me. Hurts,” the man grumbled slowly, revealing meticulously stitched scars under his arms. They looked fairly recent.

 

Baekhyun gasped. He pulled the man’s dirty shirt up revealing more stitches and scars, including a long one that ran all the way from his chest to his navel. What the fuck?! Now he was mad. This...guy, seemed normal enough. If you excused the red hair, marked face, multiple arms and slow speech. He seemed innately good to Baekhyun, helping him when he was about to be caught. No one deserved whatever foul treatment this being had suffered. He thought hard.

 

“What are you? Where are you from?”

 

The guy gestured up at the sky and made a series of sounds or words he couldn’t understand. It didn’t sound like anything he’d ever heard before, so he supposed it wouldn’t be a stretch to conclude he may be otherworldly, considering. Baekhyun was surprised at how well he was taking all this, but after almost dying he thought being stuck with a slightly communicative alien was a better deal. And this guy seemed to have a charm about him that was growing on Baekhyun, despite the circumstances. He pointed to himself.

 

“I’m Baekhyun. You are…?” he smiled softly, pointing at the taller man. He copied the smaller man’s motion.

 

“Baek-hyuun,” he said slowly, then pointed to himself making a series of similar confusing sounds.

 

“Ah, ok… um…I don’t think I can say that.” Baekhyun searched for words.

 

Then he remembered a bedtime story his mother had told him, about a fiery knight and a beautiful princess. Baekhyun always secretly liked to imagine he was the princess waiting for his fiery handsome knight, but that was besides the point. He and his mother would make up little names for the characters, Baekhee for the princess (she wasn’t blind) and one always came to mind for the knight that he liked best. His knight. His…

 

“Chanyeol? Can I call you Chanyeol? It’s a little easier to say…” he looked up nervously but the red haired man was smiling at him in the sweetest way, and you could see two adorable dimples marking both his tattooed cheeks.

 

“I like. Chaneeyeooo,” he said clumsily with a gummy smile that melted Baekhyun’s heart.

 

What happened to him? What are those scars? How did he get here? He had so many questions, but he knew they would have to wait for another time. Now, he needed to figure out how to get them somewhere without alerting the guys on their tail.

 

“I… I like Baekhyun. Baaaeekhyun,” Chanyeol laughed heartily, patting the smaller man on the head. Four times.

 

Baekhyun’s cheeks flushed pink, but he knew he couldn’t get swept up by the charming alien. He had to think of a plan. He chewed his waffle furiously in thought.

 

Taeyeon! She must be wondering where he is… that is if she isn’t in some noona’s bed right now. Not to mention he already missed the time to begin his cam show… but Luna could wait under the circumstances. But maybe, if Taeyeon would possibly answer her phone, he could message her to take the car to the other side of the woods and pick them up. She’d obviously have a lot of questions, but he could handle that later. He took out his phone that he magically hadn’t lost in the previous commotion and started dialing. Chanyeol barely reacted to the device, eyeing it curiously but didn’t seem alarmed by its presence. Or by Baekhyun in general. For a tortured alien he seemed to be pretty trusting, and that somewhat concerned him.

 

“Heyyyyyy, this is Tae Tae, I’m out right now but if you’re cute leave a message and I’ll get back to you,” the voicemail sounded, soft because Baekhyun had turned it to the lowest volume he possibly could out of paranoia.

 

Curse her and her womanly libido. To be fair, he wasn’t much different so he can’t really blame her… Wait! Jongdae still owes him that favor for helping him with that guy! If they aren’t too busy eating each others faces (which he seriously doubted considering how awkward Dae was being at the party) then maybe he could help them out. That also meant getting more people involved in this weird shitshow that Baekhyun was only 73% sure was actually happening, and he didn’t really want the weight of that on his goofy friend who was just trying to get some.

 

He could maybe ask Sehun, Baekhyun had no qualms with getting that bitch involved, and he lived close by too. He vaguely tried to remember what excuse the younger guy gave him for skipping out on the party, but he had bigger things to worry about. He and this alien were running on borrowed time and they were bound to be found if they stayed here. Sehun seemed like the only person he could turn to in this situation, which concerned him because that guy was unable to keep a secret and was as gossipy as Baekhyun. Maybe that’s why they got along so well…

 

He wasn’t the most ideal of options, but right now he was the only one. And considering how serious that conversation sounded at the Kim’s… he was willing to take any help he could get.

 

He slowly dialed his friend’s number, waiting impatiently while he listened to his friend’s stupid ringtone. ‘Too sexy for my shirt’ or something like that. Very Sehun.

 

“What? Why the fuck are you calling me at three in the morning Baek? Do you wanna die?” his friend’s voice sighed loudly from the other end of the receiver.

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. What a drama queen. He probably wasn’t even asleep, most likely staying up watching season ten of drag race.

 

“Look before you hang up, I need your help. I swear to God you should know me better to get I wouldn’t call _you_ of all people right now unless it’s serious.”

 

Sehun scoffed, and Baekhyun could hear that guy’s stupid smirk over the line.

 

“Um, do I need to bring up that time you locked yourself out of your house when Taeyeon was getting laid? Excuse me, _times._ As in five of them? Within the past two months? Or your late night early morning booty-calls? I swear Baek if you’re drunk again-”

 

“I’m not! I’m not! Just, shut up and listen to me you hot piece of ass,” Baekhyun sighed begrudgingly.

 

Sehun hummed happily.

 

“...I’m listening.”

 

“I’m in a bit of a sitch right now, I need you to get in your car-” He was immediately interrupted by Sehun’s dramatic groans. “And drive to the south side of the wooded area by Prettyboy Kim’s place. Not near his house, but the opposite side near that abandoned lot where you liked to smoke,” Baekhyun rambled, hoping he didn’t ask too many questions.

 

“That’s really weird Baek. Why are you over there, are you sure you’re okay?” Sehun’s bitch voice immediately switched to one of concern, although if Baekhyun hadn’t known him almost all his life it would’ve been hard to tell. He was hard to read like that.

 

“Yes, yes I’m sure. I’ll explain once you get here just, please. You’re the only one I can ask.”

 

He didn’t want the desperation to show in his voice but it did and he knew his best friend couldn’t argue with him when he talked like that.

 

“Ok. Give me 15.”

 

He abruptly ended the call hoping he could count on his friend to pull through. Sehun wasn’t always known for his reliability… Baekhyun  looked up suddenly, feeling heavy eyes on him. The current cause of his problems was watching him with a strange look on his face. Chanyeol’s blue eyes seemed darker,  fixated on the human boy in a way that was… gentle. Everything about him seemed gentle. Like a gentle giant. Baekhyun couldn’t explain the feeling he was experiencing looking at this strange friendly alien, but it involved a strong pull in his stomach, and his heart wouldn’t stop pounding under his gaze. Chanyeol on the other hand seemed to have no sense of embarrassment for being caught staring, and smiled at the boy widely. Baekhyun scooched a little closer, touching one of his arms slowly.

 

“Thank you, for helping me,” he whispered softly, a little flustered at how open the alien seemed to be.

 

Every emotion, every thought could be seen registering on his face. He wore his heart on his sleeve, whereas Baekhyun had a hard time communicating his true feelings to anyone, even Taeyeon and Sehun. The red head lit up with excitement, ruffling his hair again with all four arms.

 

“Yes, I help. I saw you. So small. Very little,” Chanyeol smiled, suddenly picking up Baekhyun’s hands with his upper arms and feeling his stomach and leg with his other two.

 

“Um,” Baekhyun blushed, not knowing what to do.

 

“Eat. More,” the giant grunted, pushing more waffles over to Baekhyun as if they were a three course meal.

 

He thanked him under his breath, still flustered at being called ‘little’. He thought he was pretty average in most ways. Average height, average looks. Maybe that’s why he enjoyed being Luna so much, to pretend to be someone glamorous and sexual, things he never quite thought came naturally to him, despite his horndog tendencies.

 

Baekhyun shivered, it was getting cold and he wasn’t necessarily dressed for the weather. Chanyeol seemed to notice, wrapping his left arms around Baekhyun. To his surprise he was… hot. Like really hot. He radiated heat like a furnace.

 

“You’re so warm!” Baekhyun gasped, touching the man’s pale face and neck, wondering if he was alright.

 

Chanyeol smiled.

 

“Where from, very hot. Hot like sun. Everyone very hot. Heat is… calm,” he furrowed his brow, searching for the right words.

 

Baekhyun nodded knowingly, understanding his meaning. Heat was comforting, warmth was comforting. He wrapped his arms around the giant.

 

“Yeah, it is,” Baekhyun sighed allowing himself to relax in the warmth.

 

Chanyeol seemed a little taken aback, but he was touchy anyway so he didn’t seem to mind. He seemed more… surprised that Baekhyun didn’t mind.

 

“Humans… very strange,” he whispered loud enough for Baekhyun to hear.

 

His big blue eyes searched his face.

 

“But Baekhyun… I like,” he laughed again, picking apart another waffle.

 

Baekhyun’s heart clenched. This guy, he seemed so innocent. So childlike. He wondered how old he was. He couldn’t be much older than himself, most likely younger. Despite what he probably went through, he still seemed… so free. Baekhyun couldn’t remember the last time he felt like that. He needed to help him.

 

“Now I’m going to help you. We’re going to go to my house, and I will hide you from the bad men,” Baekhyun looked at him seriously, making sure every word was registering in the giant’s mind.

 

“But here, I like,” the taller replied grumpily.

 

“Well, you see, I know that, but at my house there are…” Baekhyun racked his brain to think of an incentive.

 

“We have more of these!” He picked up the empty chocolate wrappers and thrust them in the red head’s face.

 

“Oh!” Chanyeol seemed sold on that note as if that alone solved all his worries.

 

Baekhyun sighed, glad he could come up with some reason to persuade him. As much as he may like it here, being out in the open and surviving on nothing but toaster waffles and chocolate was not really a good way to live, or to not get caught. Especially if he had to keep sneaking out to steal food, which Baekhyun assumed was the only way he procured these groceries. Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate and a rush of relief flooded him when he saw the stupid nickname at the top.

 

 

From: Seboooty

 

i’m outside the lot

 

wya?

 

To: Seboooty

 

are there ppl around?

 

From: Seboooty

 

no? no one but u would b out here at the bootycrack of dawn  

 

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, pocketing his phone as he began tugging a hesitant Chanyeol out of the hole.

 

“Come on, I know you like it but work with me here,” he half whisper shouted at the pouting alien.

 

Finally he had managed to push him towards the forest’s edge. Blue mazda miata, blue mazda miata, blue mazda miata… There! Yup, Sehun sat in the front seat of his ridiculous flashy car (thank god it was still dark outside) staring at his phone frowning, clearly not in the mood to deal with his shenanigans.

 

 

To: Seboooty

 

you bring the coat and blanket?

 

From: Seboooty

 

yeye i did ya weirdo

 

hurry up

 

I feel hella sketch

  


This was it. He turned to the alien, noticing the curious look he was giving him.

 

“Stay here. Staaaayy heeeere,” Baekhyun enunciated slowly like his life depended on it.

 

If he didn’t know better he would’ve thought the guy rolled his eyes at him. How dare. Anyway now off to-

 

“What? I told you to stay here. As in don’t move from this spot!” Baekhyun whispered furiously once he noted the giant’s steps following his lead.

 

He received a guilty pout in response. How do people deal with things like this?… it’s almost like he’s taking care of- A puppy! Yes, he had taught Mongryong tricks before, this couldn’t be much harder.

 

“Ok, eyes. Eyes,” he commanded pointing at his own. The giant’s gaze followed suit.

 

“Now…” He began reaching into the crumpled grocery bag for a waffle.

 

“Aha! You get this when I say go. Understand? When I say GO, not stay,” the smaller boy emphasized his argument by biting into the frozen treat and moaning, pretending it was the best thing he’d ever had. He looked back to see Chanyeol’s big eyes desperately following his movements, enviously eyeing the waffle.

 

“Now stay. Stay, stay, stay, stay,” he kept firmly repeating the word while walking backwards until he reached his friend’s car.

 

He rapped his knuckles on the window, breaking the blonde dork out of whatever trance he seemed to be in with his phone. He snuck a peek. Drag race.

 

“What?! Shit it’s so damn spooky out here can you not scare me half to death? I’m too beautiful to die,” Sehun griped, clutching his chest as he finished his diatribe.

 

“Yeah yeah ok, just give me the blankets. And don’t ask me anything until we get to my house, understand?”

 

“Fine, fine, here.” The blonde handed him three oversized winter blankets, which were clearly inappropriate for the warm season. Baekhyun smiled, running towards where he had emerged from the forest.

 

“What a weirdo,” Sehun mumbled under his breath.

 

What he didn’t expect to be met with was the sight of Baekhyun tugging a giant figure draped from head to toe in his blankets with him by the hand.

 

“Uhhh…” he stumbled, clearly at a loss.

 

“No questions, remember?” Baekhyun chided him, and tried (almost unsuccessfully) to fit the towering blanket monger into his back seat.

 

Sehun groaned. This was so not what he signed up for.

 

***

 

What was going on? This was the first time he had seen a complete lockdown at one of Prettyboy Kim’s parties. There were men dressed in black suits surrounding the entire property, refusing to let anyone leave until they had their full cooperation. And by cooperation that meant full body searches and interrogations about the entire night’s proceedings. They even had… God what was that black thing? Is that a polygraph? What the hell. The sound of a sweet familiar voice woke him from his thoughts.

 

“...he shouldn’t be under any suspicion. I was with him the whole night, I can verify his whereabouts.”

 

Minseok. His pixie like features were carefully fixed in a way that was void of any expression, which was puzzling considering he had been answering questions left and right for the same men for the past half hour, far longer than any other guest at the party. His posture was straight, voice terse, and hair immaculately combed back, versus his disheveled hairdo he was normally used to seeing.

 

Catlike eyes linked with his, and he could see the small man give the mysterious interviewers a final bow before walking over to him.

 

“Jongdae, it’s alright, I’ve already vouched for you. You can go home now,” Minseok said with a hint of a smile adorning those beautiful lips. Not that he was looking, heh... Jongdae shook his head, realizing the man in front of him was actually expecting him to answer.

 

“Oh, oh yeah um sure ha ha,” he laughed awkwardly.

 

“What… what are you doing after this?” he asked, hoping he didn’t let the anticipation slip into his voice. Minseok seemed taken aback.

 

“I, well I have some things I have to take care of at home, not to mention the meeting I should’ve prepped for in the afternoon,” he laughed a little, but his eyes were giving Jongdae an interesting look.

 

Of course he was so dense he had no idea how to interpret it, and being dazzled by such a gentle laugh had him so distracted, he was never going to make sense of it.

 

“Oh, that’s ok. Another time then?” This time there was no mistaking the hopefulness in his voice.

 

“Sure. Want me to walk you to your car?” Minseok offered him an arm. Jongdae almost squealed.

 

Walking with him, arm in arm, he could feel the prickling sensation of eyes watching them. He turned around. There was nothing, except the slow funneling of guests from interviewer to interviewer, along with their release upon the men in black’s permission. Those men… who were they? They had chocked this all up as a security measure, for robbers or assassins or whatnot… but something seemed out of place. As they walked up to his car he turned around and faced Minseok directly, taking in the beauty of the surprise that lit up his features. He was so close…

 

“Um, I-I was wondering if you wanted to meet up again sometime soon? Maybe… this Thursday? At the coffee shop on fourth? I have a gig there at seven with a couple friends, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come?” He cursed himself for stuttering, but by the look in Minseok’s eyes it didn’t seem to register.

 

“Sure, I’ll see if I can make it, Dae,” he laughed, the sound and the sudden nickname disarming Jongdae once again.

 

“You’re great, I mean th-that’s great. Um, haha, wow, ok. I’ll head out then. See ya, text me if you know you’re free. B-bye.”

 

He almost cursed his brain’s ineptitude when he shut the door to his car. How more awkward could he be? Dammit. Well, if Minseok had tolerated his dorky self this far, what was the worst that could happen? He smiled to himself. He’d have to remember to thank Baekhyun again later.

 

Meanwhile, outside a stoic Minseok waved him off, smiling until the car was out of view. His grin turned somber. What was he going to do with that guy? And how was he going to keep him out of this? He turned to face the Kim’s property. He had been absent for too long already. It was about time he got back to work.

  



	3. Traveling Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more mysterious men in black?!! is this a consistently overused trope?!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all I'm sorry, I'm trying to update a bit faster, online classes are kicking my butt though haha

Baekhyun woke up to the feeling of soft fingers on his face, and hands playing in his hair. He opened his eyes to find two strikingly blue ones staring back at him. For a moment he forgot where he was, and was about to protest at the presence of unknown contact, but then he remembered that it wasn’t a dream, it was Chanyeol, and Chanyeol had four arms. Arms that seemed to love touching Baekhyun.

 

“Hi,” Baekhyun breathed softly, leaning into the hands in his hair.

 

The four armed giant had tangled their legs together, with only an inch or so between them, and if not for his cute mussed up hair and sheepish smile Baekhyun would’ve taken Chanyeol’s unrelenting contact as something less than innocent. However, the baby faced alien seemed completely unaware of any dirty thoughts that were plaguing his new friend as he smiled back, eyes gentle.

 

“Hi.”

 

“That feels… nice,” Baekhyun sighed, almost moaning when Chanyeol tugged a little on the strands. 

 

Oh god. What was he doing? He can’t get off on this, he had a job to do. He had to help this innocent alien not fall into Prettyboy Kim’s evil clutches, or whatever was going on. Baekhyun had always been one to immediately think of the extremes, but his imagination could get away from him at times. At least, that’s what Sehun would tell him. Wait. Where is Sehun? He shot up, startling Chanyeol and hurting his back a little.

 

They were in Baekhyun’s pastel colored room, and upon checking his bedside alarm he realized it was only 9, and on a weekend too. Baekhyun sighed sadly, knowing all his beauty sleep came from weekend naps until noon. He shook his head vaguely, trying to lift the little headache that started gathering behind his eyes. That’s right. Sehun had...dropped them off? He was so tired that he must’ve just zombie walked into his bed without offering his friend a much needed explanation about whatever was going on. As if he knew anything to explain. Did he go home? He couldn’t remember but what if- 

 

“Baek? Baek are you up? I told Taeyeon Noona not to come in your room. Gave some excuse like you having the world’s worst hangover. Anyway, she just left, but you owe me some answers!”

 

-he stayed the night. Well, at least that’s one question answered. He couldn’t help but want to give the younger a pat on the back for actually looking out for him with Taeyeon, no matter how ridiculous he deemed the situation. Ruffling his hair he stood up from the bed and started moving towards the door when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked over to see two broad arms stretched across the bed to keep him from leaving, the owner of said arms looking up at him with the saddest puppy eyes Baekhyun’s ever seen. It rivaled his own signature pout. He turned around, prying the fingers from his shirt.

 

“Hey, I gotta get up now and talk to my friend. The one from yesterday? He’s really nice, you can trust him. He’s just a little...well confused, to say the least,” he rambled a bit, realizing he was talking a little too fast and alien non native speakers may have a hard time understanding.

 

“Friend? He is your friend?” The alien looked up at him quizzically.

 

“Yeah, he’s my friend. You know… buddies. Always there for each other. Ride or die. Buds, bros, bro time, bros before hoes, unless you’re both hoes then I guess it’s ok, wow I’m rambling again sorry,” he puffed out, feeling his cheeks heating up more and more under the other’s gaze. Something crossed Chanyeol’s face like he had just thought of something unpleasant, but a second later it was washed away by a cute hopeful gaze.

 

“So… we’re friends?” He was looking at Baekhyun. The smaller guy scoffed at how childish of a request that was but nodded all the same. 

 

“Yes. We’re friends. You let me have a waffle, I let you crash at my place until the CIA or whatever stops targeting you. Friendship begins with mutualism.”

 

Chanyeol seemed to relax at that, gingerly following Baekhyun as he walked out the bedroom door.

 

“Good, thank God you- HOLY SHIT! I swear I’ll never get used to it. The… um, arms. Sorry,” Sehun babbled from his position now behind the couch after Chanyeol’s appearance.

 

Baekhyun turned around, only vaguely concerned whether or not the giant would be offended by this happening- again (he remembered the blonde’s choked howl when he first saw what was under those blankets)- but to his surprise Chanyeol seemed to tune Sehun out entirely, eyes only watching Baekhyun to see how he’d react.

 

“Ugh you’re such a pus, c’mon you know he’s harmless. Does this look like the face of a monster to you?” Baekhyun laughed, grabbing Chanyeol by the cheeks and forcing Sehun to look at his gummy smile.

 

“I guess not. More like an overgrown baby with four arms, but that last part still stands!”

 

“Yeah so? The better to hug you with my dear. Look at me, I’m the cuddle monster, I steal your life force through cuddles. Do you know how stupid you look right now?” Baekhyun was putting on quite the show, holding up Chanyeol’s arms from behind and threatening to hug Sehun’s trembling form. 

 

The alien himself only seemed amused by a good portion of whatever Baekhyun was playing at, so he played along, wiggling his eyebrows like his human counterpart and hissing furiously.

 

“Now you just sound like a furry Baek. I thought you were past your warrior cat phase.” Sehun had started unfurling himself from his fetal position behind the couch and had now resumed his trademark bitch face as he stood next to the ridiculous duo.

 

“Th-that was like third grade damn, can you not air everybody’s dirty laundry before breakfast?” Huffing, Baekhyun released Chanyeol’s arms and scampered over to the kitchen, stopping when he realized how his hands missed the weight of them and the veins that protruded from those forearms like wow-

 

“Hey hey hey! Baekhyun, control your… pet.”

 

Baekhyun looked over to see a very disgruntled Sehun trapped in a many armed hug with the instigator sniffing him up and down. 

 

“Awww, he likes you! That’s so cute. Chanyeol, this is Sehun. Sehun, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun pointed to the blonde, smiling. 

 

He thought Sehun’s face couldn’t turn more sour until the fluffy giant decided to ruffle his perfectly coiffed blonde hair. Oh no. He didn’t want to be arrested for hiding a fugitive  _ and _ assisting in a murder.

 

***

 

God Jongdae was nervous. He was so nervous. Maybe it was too soon, I mean he did see him just last night... well morning? Ohhh, he’s gonna throw up. Yep. God hates him, curse his awful anxiety. He should just go home, pretend he’s not a creep loitering outside some guy’s apartment with flowers and maybe watch some netflix and cry a little to Baekhyun. Good plan. Before he could orchestrate said plan, the door in front of him swung open frighteningly fast, restricted from opening fully by a series of locks and chains. So many of them. He looked up to see two eyes seemingly boring holes into him and realized a second later that he should probably explain himself.

 

“Uhhh, hi? Sorry this probably looks weird, god I knew it would be weird kill me, um but yeah I brought you… flowers.” Before he could finish the door was slammed shut in his face, leaving him to wonder the best way to commit seppuku when one was generally not a fan of pain.

 

As he started to walk off towards his car he heard a sound of clicking and rattling from behind the door before it stuttered open, revealing the most beautiful being known to man. An angel, that’s right he must be an angel. His tousled hair looked just the right amount of messy and his tight fitting shirt was hugging all the right places… 

 

“Hello Jongdae, I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware of the time… or that you’d be visiting-” he stopped suddenly as Jongdae did the only thing he could think of and thrust the flowers in his face.

 

“I-I-I know this may be a little weird, I probably should’ve texted you first, but um, this is the flower right? The one on your um… arm?” Jongdae struggled getting his words out but he remembered asking Minseok about the tattoo on his wrist, the purple flower and what it meant to him. He had kept it vague but just enough was said for him to realize the man’s fondness for the flower.

 

“Oh, yes, hibiscus syriacus. It’s the same.” The catlike smile appeared once again as he took the flowers from Jongdae’s sweaty hands, eyes full of amusement. From across the doorway there was a sigh of relief.

 

“Good, I researched every flower place I could find, I was so scared I’d gotten the wrong kind-”

 

“It’s sweet, thank you. Would you like to come in?” Minseok stepped back, ushering the poor boy in to stop his rambling. 

 

He wasn’t quite sure what his first impression of Jongdae was. A naive college kid perhaps? One that was sent on some stupid dare to talk to him that first day he had seen him at Junmyeon’s. He certainly looked like he was sent on a dare, sweating and glaring behind him every few seconds. Only later, after much persistence from the boy wanting to stay in contact, did he wonder if maybe his interest was genuine. It didn’t matter, for he didn’t have time for dumb college boys or genuine interest either. But looking at him now, the brunette clad in black skinny jeans, a shirt that said TRIPPY, and actual velcro shoes he started to wonder if it wasn’t so bad an idea to maybe… keep him around for a bit. He was interesting nonetheless.  

 

“Would you like some tea? I have Oolong and green. I was just about to finish up this next batch of cookies if you want some? They’ll be out in a few minutes,” Minseok smiled, looking up at a star struck Jongdae taking in the apartment’s surroundings. 

 

He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it sure wasn’t this. The walls were covered in beautiful paintings of vines and flowers, much like the one on his arm, and little figurines and teddy bears lined the cabinets and table tops. Not to mention the whole place smelled like his grandma’s. Did he just offer him cookies? Who the fuck just starts baking a whole batch of cookies before 10? He looked back at an expectant Minseok, probably waiting for him to answer about the cookies.

 

“Wow, this place is so…”

 

“I know its…”

 

_ Childish _

“Awesome! Did you paint all this yourself?”

 

Shocked, Minseok nodded a little.

 

“Yeah, it takes away the stress of the job. I don’t practice that much anymore so it probably looks pretty rough-”

 

“No! I love it! I think it’s really good, like a professional! It suits you,” Jongdae laughed, blinding the other with his overwhelming enthusiasm and brilliant eye smile.

 

“But, yes. To answer your other question. About the cookies. And oolong too.” At that he turned sheepish, slinking down into the bar stool across from the kitchen as he watched Minseok buzz around, making his tea and grabbing the cookie tray out of the oven.

 

“Five minutes for cooling ok? Something tells me you weren’t gonna wait,” Minseok chuckled, knowing all too well just how ready the other had been to ambush his new batch.

 

“Hey, I have self control! I’m not a kid,” Jongdae pouted softly, earning a deep laugh from Minseok.

 

“Is that so? And you exercise that self restraint how exactly? By barging into my home valiantly with flowers?” Although the words seemed harsh, the sly smile he gave and the oddly… flirtatious tone he used made it clear he was just teasing him.

 

Jongdae felt like he would burst into flames.

 

“U-uuh, w-w-well see I-I just th-thought that since I don’t have classes today and you texted me that your meeting was cancelled I thought, well, maybe we could...hang out?”

 

“Was that a question?” Minseok smirked.

 

“Uh n-no. I mean, I wanted to hang out with you. With flowers. So… here I am.”

 

That had Minseok cracking up.

 

“Yes, here you are. Alright. Since I don’t have to go into work today I’ll let you take up the rest of my afternoon. How does that sound?” Minseok smiled sweetly, temporarily stunning the younger man across from him.

 

Jongdae could only shake his head, ears very much ablaze. He didn’t even stand a chance.

 

***

  
  


Chanyeol was touchy. Like, very touchy. Baekhyun had known that the four armed alien had no qualms about personal space before, but now it seemed like he couldn’t stand being too far away from Baekhyun not in arm’s reach. It didn’t really bother him, he just supposed it was probably some bonding baby duck thing where they trust the first mother figure they see. That would explain why he wasn’t nearly as affectionate towards Sehun (after that hair ruffling incident Chanyeol had been given a lecture on consensual hair touching from the blonde, not that he listened or tried to touch him again either way).

 

It even seemed like the tactile giant didn’t like Sehun touching Baekhyun either, considering how every time Sehun would casually thump or shove the smaller guy a low raspy rolling sound could be heard from Chanyeol, almost like a growl. The first time it happened Baekhyun had proclaimed it cute, like a puppy with a favorite human, but after the inevitable four or five times Sehun had brushed past him he began to worry if the alien would actually try to attack him. Not that he thought Chanyeol was aggressive by nature or really a danger to anyone, Baekhyun was certain that he was the sweetest soul at the best of times, but puppy love was no joke. He remembered how Mongryoung was at first when Baekhyun had to leave him with his mom once he started university. The dog had growled at everyone who wasn’t Baekhyun, and went on strikes until his favorite human would visit him. 

 

So to him, he supposed this was just another puppy infatuation type thing. To Oh Sehun however, it did not.

 

“Dude, what the hell is up with your alien? He’s acting like a jealous beau,” Sehun whispered to Baekhyun emphatically once he was able to distract Chanyeol with the magic of golden grahams.

 

“Nothing? He’s just… I don’t know. Protective? I’m like his surrogate human mother ok. He was tortured in a lab or something! It’s not odd that he’d have trust issues!” Baekhyun whispered back, a little defensively but hey that was his four armed boy he was talking about.

 

_ His _ four armed boy? Baekhyun had always been the possessive type with anything, toys, clothes, dog, but he couldn’t seriously be looking at Chanyeol like a pet right? He can’t just put a leash on him and keep him. Wait. Baekhyun stopped to pause. Taeyeon did say she wanted a gerbil recently…

 

“Hey! Stop that! That’s not what I meant when I said you could taste the magic of golden grahams!” Sehun interrupted him from his thoughts as he sputtered wildly at Chanyeol currently chewing on the remainder of the cardboard cereal box. Baekhyun sighed.

 

“That is not for eating. Stop, come on.”

 

He took the box away from him, trying to ignore the little pouts the alien sent his way. It didn’t last, however, as four sneaky arms wrapped themselves around his waist, holding the human in place before he could walk back over to an extremely dismayed Sehun muttering, “He ate all of it… including the fucking box! I wanted some of my favorite cereal you bitch…”

 

Baekhyun only laughed, patting Chanyeol on the head as he tried to walk over and comfort his mourning friend. Those arms, though, had a different idea, holding him back from leaving Chanyeol’s side. He turned around.

 

“Hey, Chanyeol let me go now. We’re friends and I like you too but I gotta go talk to Sehun ok?” 

 

The giant shook his head.

 

“But, you’re  _ rrrruli.”  _ The sound he made in the back of his throat made Baekhyun shiver.

 

The weight of those arms around him, his voice, it was captivating to say the least. The red head was looking up at him with almost questioning eyes, as if he couldn’t understand why Baekhyun would want to be anywhere other than in his arms.

 

“Ok then, how about we make a deal. I don’t touch Sehun on his way out, and you let me walk him to the door. Alone. Then hug time ok?” 

 

Chanyeol seemed to be convinced as he let the smaller guy go, focusing now on the pantry where Sehun had brought out the cereal.

 

“I don’t know why you placate him like that, he’s not a dog Baek,” Sehun huffed moving over to grab his keys from the counter.

 

“I know, I know, I just… feel really protective of him. He needs our help, he’s so vulnerable here with no family or means to go home.” Sehun rolled his eyes.

 

“Protective, I get, but Baekhyun you personally helped him wash every one of his hands individually. And then cuddled with him for like an hour afterwards because he got bubbles in your hair. That’s not protective, that’s fucking domestic.” 

 

Baekhyun hadn’t thought of it like that before. He didn’t really keep track of what he’d been doing all afternoon because time with Chanyeol felt so effortless. Teaching him how to use the microwave, or how to watch tv. Everything he saw the giant treated it with awe, as if he’d never seen anything like it before. And what Baekhyun suspected he liked the most, was when that awed star struck look would be directed towards him. He shivered just thinking about it. Wow, that was weird.

 

“Haha, HA I don’t know what you’re talking about man but it makes no sense. Stop making it sound like I’m dying to take advantage of this poor young traveler,” he laughed forcibly, trying not to meet his friend’s eyes.

 

“I don’t know… Are you?” This time Sehun looked at him with something almost akin to a father’s disappointed gaze. It bothered him.

 

“No! Exactly my point. Now go, I gotta figure out how to deal with this uh situation, and see if it’s big enough to get  _ him  _ involved.”

 

Sehun raised his eyebrows.

 

“Him… by that you don’t mean..”

 

“Yeah I do. He owes me a favor anyway for um… a private show. So, considering, it may be as good a time as ever to call him up,” Baekhyun softly sighed.

 

“Be careful who you get mixed up in this. You don’t even know if you can trust him, I mean look what he-”

 

“It’s ok, Sehun. He’ll help. He better. It’s not like I have any other options, I can’t give Chanyeol up to those people. They hurt him.”

 

Sehun gave him a hard look. 

 

“Ok, but promise me you’ll be careful. If you need me, I’m only a phone call away.” As the younger turned to leave he paused, looking back at his friend.

 

“And call Tae Noona back. She said she’d be done...  _ working _ around 8, so prep for whatever talk you’re gonna have with her about all  _ this _ .” 

 

With that, the blonde was gone, leaving Baekhyun to fall into an even deeper spiral. Taeyeon. How was he gonna explain any of this to her. God, he hadn’t even checked his phone since he got home.

  
  


From: TAE TAE

 

hey.

 

hey, where are u? I missed your call are u ok? 

 

byun i s2g if ur busy sucking dick 

 

sehun says ur good but i want the tea tmrw

 

jk i gotta work

 

save some food for me when i get home

  
  
  


Baekhyun scoffed. How did she know he was even gonna make anything to eat tonight, he was thinking takeout. At least she was checking in on him. 

 

He looked over at the red-headed giant rustling in the pantry, haphazardly tossing items he didn’t deem edible behind him. Baekhyun sighed. 

 

“Come on now, I’ll make you some real food so stop that. Come here.”

 

Across the street, far from their warm embrace, a figure clad in black observed the boy and the being. Leather gloves gripped the cold lamppost, frost breaking, as he took one last look before darting back into the shadows, untouched by the light illuminating the human boy and  _ his  _ traveler.

  
  



	4. Falling in Rabbit Holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some sexy times (sorta) and a new friend is thrown in the mix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna post again until after the 25th because that's when my classes end, but there's more to come and thank you for everyone who likes the story! I'm sorry I can't write smut but I want this fic to be more sensual than sexual so

It had been three days since Chanyeol had went into hiding with him, and Baekhyun was beginning to realize that mild affection was starting to become something more. His heart almost felt like it would pound out of his chest every time he felt the warm grip of hands upon his shoulders or the soft fingers through his hair. Everywhere those hands touched, a burning fire would be left in their place, heating him up almost to the point of combustion.

 

What were probably casual touches of affection from the alien’s standpoint were really starting to affect Baekhyun, so much so that he was a little scared to turn on the camera to touch himself, knowing his mind could start to wander to warm timid touches and pensive eyes that seemed to look at nothing but him. Baekhyun didn’t want to be that guy, thinking of taking advantage of a young vulnerable being who wouldn’t know the implications of his intentions. So, like any emotionally constipated young man, he suppressed these feelings, forcing Chanyeol to sleep on the futon instead of with him and dodging his persistent physical contact at all costs. He could tell it was confusing the other, who would whine and sulk after his hugs and head pets were rebuffed. But Baekhyun knew this was what he needed to do to protect his otherworldly friend, even if it was from himself.

 

“Hey Baek, I’m heading out. Want me to pick you and… Chanyeol up anything on my way home?” Taeyeon called to him as she hurried down the stairs.

 

“No, that’s ok noona. Well, maybe some more golden grahams if that’s alright. He ate the box again.”

 

“Hmm, maybe it’s time you started feeding him real food. If you’re gonna bring strays home you have to at least take care of them right,” she scoffed, gathering her purse as she reached the door.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he said as he watched the door close behind her.

 

Taeyeon’s reaction to Chanyeol wasn’t quite like Sehun’s. Her first instinct was to beat the crap out of whatever monster was in her home. Luckily, Baekhyun knew hapkido and was able to wrench the offending broom away from her. It took a lot of explaining and convincing to show her that the four-armed giant was harmless, but at the end of the day she just had one main concern. If people were after him, real, dangerous people, what good was Baekhyun gonna do except get himself killed trying to help? To be honest he really didn’t have a good answer to that, but he knew of the one person that had the connections and ability to hide him. He just needed to find the folder his father had left him. In it, he’d find everything he needed to contact his only hope at the moment. His uncle.

 

“Baek-hyun!” A loud voice jolted him out of his thoughts.

 

A shock of messy red hair was visible under the tangled hoodie Chanyeol was struggling to get over his head. Baekhyun had cut extra arm holes in the clothes he had lent to him, but the struggle of getting them past all four limbs was just as difficult. Baekhyun laughed to himself. It was adorable how such a tall handsome guy couldn’t put on his own hoodie without him-

 

Handsome? Did he call Chanyeol handsome? Sure he was definitely striking, with his beautiful smile and adorable ears and deep blue eyes that he could just get lost in…

 

Woah there. Baekhyun had to stop himself from actually drooling like an idiot. God Taeyeon was right, he did have weird taste. He moved over to help the taller guy with his hoodie and afterwards fussed over his wild red hair that was pointing every which way. When he looked up he saw those piercing eyes on him and sucked in a breath.

 

“A-are you ok? Do you want me to make you something to eat?” he mumbled slowly, subconsciously dropping his eyes.

 

Chanyeol furrowed his brow, clearly not happy with that reaction. He reached out to hug Baekhyun, eyes searching his face, seemingly scrutinizing his every move. Baekhyun felt his face heat up under that gaze. He’d never felt so… studied before. He couldn’t think of a time where anyone looked at him quite like that. And that wasn’t what scared him. What scared him was how much he _liked_ it.

 

Before the other could fully wrap his arms around his waist he shivered suddenly and twisted out of his grip.

 

“I’m not really a good cook, do you want mac n cheese? That’s all we have right now since you ate ¾’s of the pantry.” Baekhyun tried to sound unaffected as he turned to face the kitchen, gathering bowls and things he knew he didn’t really need but it kept his hands busy anyway.

 

“I don’t want mac cheese, I want Baekhyun,” Chanyeol pouted as he came around to the counter facing the human.

 

“Well sorry but you can’t eat me hun.” He paused for a moment. “What kinda stuff did you eat before you came here, ya know, to earth?” Baekhyun looked up tentatively, hoping his curiosity wouldn’t offend him.

 

Chanyeol didn’t seem offended, rather he seemed to still be sulking after being rebuffed again. It didn’t last, however, as his face took on a thoughtful look.

 

“On my planet we eat many things. Like, meat! And _derirrrrrs,_ like fruit? No golden grahams,” he said this last part ruefully, as if he pitied his people for not being able to try his favorite cereal.

 

Baekhyun decided that he liked the sentimental look Chanyeol got on his face when he thought of his home. But behind that was a tinge of sadness, because he knew that the alien really did belong there, and would have to go back eventually.

 

“Chanyeol… How did you get here? Why aren’t you back there?”

 

Baekhyun had been holding off on asking straight out about Chanyeol’s past. He knew the four armed giant had been through a lot, and he didn’t want to trigger any unwanted memories. Chanyeol grimaced.

 

“All gone now. No one there. Everyone was dying. Planet was… sick,” he said slowly, his face twisting into a sad smile.

 

“I was lucky. My family hid me away in dark room since young. Round roof. I wasn’t sick. Baba took us on big ship. Find new home. But then Baba got sick, and Nira… and it was just me.”

 

Baekhyun couldn’t tell if Chanyeol was struggling to get the words out because he didn’t know how to explain what happened or because he didn’t want to. Either way, he didn’t want to make him say any more. A deep sadness welled up inside him, almost like he could feel how hard it was for Chanyeol to tell him this. Baekhyun walked towards him, silently hugging him from behind.

 

“It’s ok now, because you’re here. With me. As long as I have any say in it I’ll make sure you’re never alone again.”

 

Chanyeol almost melted in his arms, sighing immediately when he felt the human’s little hands on him.

 

“I know, because I found you, _rruli_. Baba said I would,” Chanyeol sighed in contentment.

 

“Haha, well I still don’t know what that means but yeah, we’re friends. And that means I’ll do my best to help you.” Baekhyun squeezed him even tighter but knew he had to let go before he started feeling too many things.

 

It was like every time he touched the taller, or even stood close to him, he would feel too many things at once. Feelings he couldn’t even understand. It was so strong sometimes that it almost knocked him off his feet. This was one of those times. Baekhyun moved over to grab the instant cups. The truth was he was terribly afraid of Chanyeol, not because he was threatening or anything but because he made him feel things in three days that he’d never felt in 23 years, and he couldn’t explain it.

 

God he was so pent up. Baekhyun sighed, picking up the macaroni cups Chanyeol had strewn around the coffee table. The big baby had fallen asleep on the couch while Baekhyun was trying to catch up on his classwork, and only after he’d finished had he recognized the soft snoring from behind him. During the past three days Chanyeol had been practically attached at the hip to Baekhyun, and now that he had a break… well, maybe it was time he got back to his viewers. It was almost time anyway, and he could call his little hiatus off and put Luna back to work.

 

He finished touching up his lips, setting his gloss with a golden sheen. He lightly highlighted his cheeks and slipped into his favorite corset vest. Of course, Baekhyun had no interest in wearing corsets on the day to day, but he found something oddly sexy about someone having to unravel every lace, every strap, to reveal what was underneath. Also they were just hot, and made him look all Victorian. He set his laptop up on his nightstand, with a perfect view of him sprawled on the bed. The finishing touch was the blindfold around his eyes and nose, kinkiy enough to be part of the play but restricting so his viewers couldn’t see much of his face. He started the session, clearing his throat before he spoke.

 

“Hey ladies and gentlemen. I’m sorry I was out for a bit, but I’m back, and ready to make up for lost time,” Baekhyun laughed in a sultry voice, the one he had made specifically for Luna.

 

“Remember, if you have any requests, make sure to leave some likes down there, your baby really appreciates it.” Baekhyun quirked his lips into a smile, slowly reaching to pull down his panties.

 

He began with the usual coy smile and soft sighs as he started to touch himself. His whole act was built mainly around the fact that people were watching him, which he used to find hot but now… he was having a little trouble. Baekhyun panicked, practically feeling all the comments people were leaving about how he wasn’t getting hard. Crap, he needed to think of something hot, something hot…

 

Strong arms, grasping him from behind. Hands that traveled down his stomach while others tugged on strands of his hair. Fiery kisses trailing down his neck, eventually reaching his chest. Fingers that slowly tugged at his cock, knocking his breath away and creating coils of heat in his stomach. Shit. Deep soft moans whispered into his ear, the sheer warmth of his breath spiking shivers down his spine.

 

Baekhyun’s back arched as he kept thinking of those sharp eyes, those eyes that watched nothing but him. To be desired by those eyes. To have every edge of himself uncovered and unveiled by those eyes. He was close, he was so close. More than anything, it was the way he said it, the way he said his name. Soft, low, like it was his secret and no one else's.

 

“Nghhhh,” Baekhyun groaned, releasing the immense tension that had gathered in his stomach.

 

He was panting now, hard. Completely out of breath he put on a sultry smile and said his goodbyes to the camera. Moving behind the computer cam, he dragged the sweaty blindfold off and finished the session. It took him only a second to realize what he had done. He… he had jacked off thinking about Chanyeol, the thing that he had been trying not to do all weekend. Shit. But how could he not, it was so hard when every time he closed his eyes all he saw were those…

 

Deep blue eyes stared at him from across the room, peeking out from behind the door. A whole Chanyeol was crouching down in confusion, looking up at him with his brow furrowed, breathing heavy and eyes wide with a look almost akin to… want? No that was ridiculous, it was probably disgust. Shit! Baekhyun had forgotten to lock the door. He had just assumed Chanyeol would still be sleeping by the time he was done but apparently alien’s had very good hearing or were very light sleepers. Baekhyun grimaced, running back to his bed and hiding everything but his head under the covers. The two awkwardly stared at each other before Baekhyun realized he had to break the silence.

 

“Haha… um hey Chanyeol… have a nice nap? What are you doing here… in my room?” Baekhyun laughed awkwardly, scratching his head and looking away from those piercing eyes.

 

Chanyeol didn’t say anything in response, so Baekhyun chanced a look at him. The poor alien looked almost as red as his hair that was currently sticking to his sweaty forehead. His hands seemed to be racked with little tremors and his chest heaved up and down with slow heavy breaths. He looked dazed almost. After a few more moments of silent staring he seemed to realize Baekhyun was expecting him to say something.

 

“Thought… Baekhyun was hurt, but seems ok! I go now!” He shot up from his position on the floor and ran in the direction of the living room, leaving a breathless Baekhyun to recover from holding such an intense gaze.

 

Dammit, now he’d done it. He’d probably grossed him out and scared him off for sure now. Baekhyun didn’t even know if Chanyeol fully understood what he was doing, but by the way his cheeks were flushed he probably had a good idea. He shifted slightly, moving his head in his hands. God he needed a drink.

 

***

 

Jongdae grimaced, sighing as he eyed his phone for the umpteenth time that day. Minseok hadn’t called him back after their cookie date the other day, and he was beginning to think maybe he just wasn’t all that into him after all. It had really seemed like he was though! They had talked non stop about everything ranging from Rain’s hot abs to life, the universe, and all things deep. He had left his place during the wee hours of the morning and Jongdae had really thought he’d gotten somewhere. Sure they haven’t even gotten to first base but Minseok was too amazing for him to sexualize so soon. Well, not that he hadn’t thought about what it might be like, to be intimate with him like that… But he really liked the guy and didn’t want to scare him off!

 

Jongdae hit his head on the desk. Dammit, he really wasn’t going to be able to focus on anything today, not even his favorite music theory class. Baekhyun wasn’t even here to tease him about how stupid and mopey he was being; he’d texted him that he’d be out sick for a couple days. Jongdae wasn’t sure he could take much more of being stuck in his own head. He needed someone to tell him how dumb he was being. Clearly it was time he headed over to Johnny’s.

 

After his last class of the day he walked over to see his favorite coffee shop owner, who just happened to always let him book surprise gigs. The Guilty Teacup was a really cute eclectic coffee shop near campus, despite its nonsensical name. Jongdae couldn’t understand it, they didn’t sell tea or serve any beverage in teacups, not to mention there wouldn’t be anything guilty about it if they did. His friend claimed it was all a metaphor for the end of a crumbling caffeine hierarchy or something. It made no sense but that’s just how he was. Johnny was all about that deeper meaning.

 

No matter how dumb Jongdae thought the name was he couldn’t deny they were the best coffee place he could afford to binge at, and his ability to play gigs almost every week was definitely a plus.

 

As soon as he made his way through the door his 6’0 friend was already giving him the brightest smile from across the counter.

 

“Well well well, I didn’t think I’d be seeing you ‘till Thursday, what with your whole _date_ and all.” Johnny wiggled his eyebrows.

 

After one look at Jongdae’s melancholy face his goofy smile fell, replaced by a look of worry.

 

“Oh, so no date after all? I’m sorry man. I’m sure it will work out next time.”

 

He gave him a little pat on the back. Jongdae shrugged.

 

“Well, that’s actually why I’m here, I needed boy advice.” Johnny raised a brow.

 

“You mean you’re voluntarily asking me to roast you and your love life? Hell, if I’d known it was that bad I would’ve called Chittaphon over here to have an intervention, what’s going on man?”

 

Jongdae sat at the counter and sighed.

 

“I don’t know, it’s just… I really like him, ya know? Like REALLY like him. Like, he’s the most gorgeous guy I’ve ever met. Do you know he bakes cookies? For _fun_ ?! And when I asked him if he liked Rain’s abs and amazing dancing skills or his heavenly voice better do you know what he said? He said, ‘abs are nice but I’m not really into that kind of thing.’ He said that! About Rain! I thought  well hey I just might have a chance! And he’s smart and funny and we both like the _Alien_ franchise and I don’t know what to do Johnny. Everytime he smiles my brain ends up malfunctioning and I’m left with the eloquence of a five year old. I’m in way over my head man,” Jongdae rushed out, unloading three whole days worth of anxiety upon his friend, who seemed unprepared for all of it.

 

“Woah there, woah there, slow down. I can’t take all this in at once man. What I’m getting is that you like the guy right? And you guys can talk, and from how much ridiculousness he’s seemed to have put up with from you he _must_ like you back. So what’s the problem?”

 

“Well that’s just it, I thought he liked me back too, but every time I think it’s going good he’ll ghost me outta nowhere, or get really disinterested. Like, the other day I was asking him about what he does, he’s some kind of consultant, the guy that puts out fires, but then he seemed to shut down completely I thought he was gonna make me go home! Or I asked about his family and he got this look on his face that made me wonder if I was being weird for asking! Was I being rude? I don’t know man. He hasn’t called or texted me back since the last time we hung out and I feel like I’m being really pushy. What do I do?” Jongdae lifted his head out of his hands and looked at Johnny with the cutest sad puppy expression, his friend had to hold back from laughing.

 

“Hey he probably just has stuff to do man, corporate jobs can be a hassle. That’s probably why he doesn’t like talking about it too, doesn’t want to bring work home with him ya know? Don’t get too beat up about this, he’s coming to the gig on Thursday right?”

 

“He said he’d try but I don’t know for sure-”

 

“Well hey, how about you remind him about the gig on Thursday, don’t text him again until then and if he shows he shows. If he doesn’t you’re better off. It’d be a travesty if he didn’t hear you sing, you got the voice of an angel kid.”

 

Johnny slipped him a cappuccino and patted him on the back again, harder this time. Jongdae sputtered a little, almost spilling the drink, but smiled back at him.

 

“Thanks man, you’re the best.”

 

He realized he shouldn’t have done that as Johnny pulled him into a playful headlock, ruffling his hair and laughing at his pitiful whines. The sound of the shop door’s bell interrupted his cries and when he tried to turn to see who it was (with effort considering the headlock) he was shocked into silence.

 

There, right there was the very man that Jongdae had been trying (and failing) not to think about all day. Kim Minseok. His hair was styled back in its usual neat fashion and he was wearing a white button down that conveniently had the first few buttons undone. His round glasses hung on the very tip of his nose and if Jongdae hadn’t known better he would’ve assumed he had died and gone to heaven because only angels could look that good right? God he was so corny but seriously, he was whipped. It only took a moment for Minseok’s eyes to find his and he wasn’t sure if the confusion on his face stemmed from him being there or being in a headlock by a 6’0 tall barista. Either way, the awkward silence only lasted a moment before Jongdae wiggled out of Johnny’s grasp and spoke up.

 

“H-hi! Hi hyung, I didn’t know you came here too?” Jongdae smiled widely as he walked over to hug the smaller man.

 

“Well, I do recall you recommending this place and all its… charming qualities.” Minseok said this as he eyed Johnny up and down, seemingly trying to process whether or not he posed any actual threat to the younger guy.

 

“Ah, this is Johnny, he’s my favorite barista and favorite hyung,” Jongdae added, elbowing his friend lightly.

 

“Oh you just say that cuz you want coffee on the house. Fine you devil. This one’s a handful,” Johnny laughed, pointing back at said devil and he went to serve another customer that had just come in the shop.

 

The two guys sat down.

 

“So, hey. I didn’t think you’d actually come here but you won’t regret it, it’s basically how I survive college,” Jongdae said, trying to gauge if their meeting was purely coincidental.

 

“Ah well, I may or may not have come hoping to see you,” Minseok replied, looking up from under his glasses. He seemed almost… flustered.

 

“How’d you know I’d be here, you could’ve just, I don’t know, called me back?” Jongdae tried not to sound too accusatory.

 

“Actually my data’s been acting up so I haven’t really been able to see all the messages I get, and I remember you telling me after your last class on Tuesday’s you come here.” Minseok smiled, seeming a little proud of himself for remembering.

 

Did he say that? He couldn’t really remember, but he was touched that the smaller guy had thought about him like that.

 

“I actually wanted to take you somewhere… after this of course. If you’re not too mad at me.”

 

Was Jongdae hallucinating or was the man in front of him batting his eyelashes. Of course! He’d go anywhere the other told him to!

  


“S-sure, where did you have in mind?”  

 

Minseok grinned.

 

“You’ll see.”


	5. Mirrored Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is a fan of the male genitalia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back y'all, I'm so sorry for the wait, remind me never to take multiple hard courses over the summer and devote my life to weeb-ery at the same time. Anyway, this chapter is just Chanbaek and it's just sin. My apologies.

 

Baekhyun groaned as he scrubbed himself down in the shower, feeling more than a little dirty and ashamed of what he had done in front of his innocent house guest. At that moment he wished he could just disappear and sink into the floor or something. Well, no use taking it back now. He might as well try to roll with it, and if Baekhyun was good at anything it was flying by the seat of his pants. Winging it was his specialty, and he did a darn good job of it if his two years barely surviving college were anything to go by.

 

Turning off the shower faucet, he quickly patted himself down with a towel and yanked on a simple tee and sweatpants. He still had to apologize to Chanyeol properly, even if it would be the most awkward thing he’d have to explain to the overgrown child. He sighed, mentally preparing himself before opening the bathroom door, checking to see where Chanyeol was hiding. He checked the alien’s favorite spot, the living room couch, and grinned a little when he confirmed his suspicion.

 

However, Chanyeol wasn’t sitting there eating cereal and watching t.v. goofily as he always did. He was sitting hugging a pillow with his head lowered as he saw Baekhyun come in. Baekhyun frowned, immediately sitting next to the four armed giant, eyes wide and concerned.

 

“Chanyeol? Are you ok?” he asked softly, warily trying to gauge his expression.

 

Chanyeol looked up, briefly making eye contact with Baekhyun before letting his eyes flit down in...shame? What did  _ he _ have to be ashamed about? It was Baekhyun who basically gave him a free porn show.

 

“What’s wrong Chanyeolli, you can tell me. Is it about what happened before? I’m really sorry you had to see that,” he sighed gently, cooing a little as the giant seemed to melt at the little nickname. He finally looked back at him.

 

“I’m sorry Baek-hyun. I broke it.” Baekhyun scrunched his nose in confusion.

 

“Broke what? It’s ok Chanyeol, I know you can be a bit clumsy, I’m sure it was an accident,” he laughed a little but stopped when the alien shook his head, looking a bit torn.

 

“N-no. Wasn’t accident,” he said sadly looking away from Baekhyun as he reached under the couch where he had hidden a very badly beaten and deformed laptop.

 

His- his laptop. Why did he break his laptop? He spent months saving up to buy that thing. The urge to get mad at Chanyeol was fleeting, as he logically knew he couldn’t approach the other that way, and whatever anger that was left was slowly replaced with confusion.

 

“But, but why? Why’d you break it?” He looked up at Chanyeol softly, feeling more curious than anything.

 

“Baek- Baek-hyun was saying things to it that I didn’t like, so it made me mad.” Little tears started to well up in his eyes as he looked at the pummeled device sadly, seeming very broken up about whatever misdeeds he had done to it.

 

Well this was new. Baekhyun had never known the other to exhibit any sort of violence or real aggression, not that he had seen at least. He was a little taken aback, and a little hurt considering the alien was that affronted by what he had walked in to find Baekhyun doing. He cleared his throat a little, trying not to let the hurt seep into his voice.

 

“Th-that’s ok Chanyeol, it’s not your fault. What you saw was pretty… shocking, and I understand how you feel. Don’t worry about the laptop, and I promise you’ll never have to see...  _ that _ again.” He was thankful his voice didn’t break while he was speaking, realizing he had begun to tear up himself. He turned in surprise when he heard a low growl rumbling from the other.

 

Chanyeol was sitting closer and facing Baekhyun as he grabbed his face in his upper two hands and growled deep in his chest. Almost like he was...purring?

 

“No! N-no, Baek-hyun did not make me mad. It was that  _ thing _ that made me mad. It’s… not fair,” Chanyeol mumbled lowly, red twinging the tip of his ears. 

 

Baekhyun startled at that. Not fair? What did he mean? He had just assumed that he had offended the alien beyond repair but now, he wasn’t so sure. He looked at Chanyeol then. Really looked at him. He realized the taller had been shaking, flushed from head to toe. His two lower arms were gripping the pillow close like a lifeline. What was going on?

 

“Chanyeol what… what do you mean? What’s wrong, you seem shaken up.” Baekhyun put his hand to the giant’s head out of habit, knowing that he would feel abnormally warm either way. 

 

But this- this was scorching. As soon as he touched him he jerked his hand away, only to receive a low whine from the other in response. The rumbling had stopped. Curious, Baekhyun settled his hand back on Chanyeol’s face, and was greeted by the low purring as he did. He removed it a second time, and was met with the same whine as deep blue eyes looked at him sulkingly. He giggled, settling his hand back on Chanyeol’s face and trailed down to his neck to feel his pulse. It was amazingly fast and almost… overlapped? Confused, Baekhyun unceremoniously dropped his head to Chanyeol’s chest, gasping when he was met with two distinct heartbeats instead of one.

 

“Chanyeol! You have-!” When he looked at the other he was stunned into silence.

 

If he had thought the alien was shaking before, he was completely still now. His eyes were trained on Baekhyun’s, with his previous avoidance of eye contact gone. He was still red faced, but it felt almost as if he was radiating heat off of him, more so than usual. He had dropped the pillow from his grip and where it had been was a perfectly visible bulge straining the sweatpants Baekhyun had lent to him. How long had that been there? By the looks of it probably a while. The sight went straight to his dick, with the pull he had been feeling in his abdomen for the past few days feeling stronger than it had ever been. Shit. Retreat! Retreat!

 

The growling in Chanyeol’s chest only seemed to get louder, the vibrations thrumming in Baekhyun’s hands where he touched him on his chest. He pulled his hands away from him suddenly, looking up at the red haired man in shock.

 

“Oh, haha, sorry. Got a little carried away there didn’t I? Nice heartbeat, well  _ beats, _ everything’s a-ticking. Um I should probably go work on my classes, Dae says that work is piling up,” he rambled nervously, trying to get away in hopes of not embarrassing himself again in front of the hot alien. Wait! No not hot just-

 

He was ripped from his thoughts when a strong hand caught his wrist as he moved to stand.

 

“Wait.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes were vibrant and steadily watching him to see what he would do, as if he really wouldn’t stop him if he wanted to leave. Trouble was, he didn’t. Baekhyun sat back down on the couch, nervously eyeing the man beside him, but the look in his eyes further solidified his choice to stay.

 

“I-I won’t go,” Baekhyun whispered, shaking slightly as he began to place both hands upon the other’s chest, revelling in the fact that he did in fact have two hearts.

 

He smiled up at Chanyeol widely, who was giving him a fond look he didn’t quite recognize but it made him warm all over nonetheless. The giant reached up with one hand and gently carded it through Baekhyun’s hair. He felt his face flush. His hair had always been his weakness, and Chanyeol seemed to have picked up on that some time ago. He began running his hands through the soft strands but soon began tugging firmly at the ends, making Baekhyun give out a little moan.

 

Baekhyun almost hadn’t realized he had done it, too busy wrapped up in the feeling of those hands on him, but when he opened his eyes he saw the awed look on Chanyeol’s face. He blushed profusely.

 

“U-um sorry I-”

 

He has interrupted by another sharp tug and another little moan tumbled from his mouth. Chanyeol was looking at him with the widest eyes ever, seemingly captivated by whatever the smaller guy was doing. He slowly pushed Baekhyun down on the couch and Baekhyun almost thought he would faint with how lightheaded those eyes were making him. As that one hand still pulled on his hair, he was using another two to keep himself up and the last one gently settled on Baekhyun’s chest. Chanyeol mimicked the action he had done before when he listened to his heartbeat. He seemed just as bewildered as Baekhyun when he heard there was only one.

 

As Chanyeol came up from his chest, something farther down seemed to catch his eye. Baekhyun followed his gaze and almost died when he realized he was looking at the tent in his pants. Of course he would get hard when Chanyeol was doing his little alien sex god routine, and Baekhyun berated himself for not running when he had the chance. He didn’t want to disgust the guy or worse, make him hate him. 

 

Before Baekhyun could say anything, though, Chanyeol used his free hand to experimentally palm him through his pants, eyes watching every little movement the smaller did to catch his reaction. Baekhyun moaned, louder this time. He grabbed Chanyeol’s arm lightly.

 

“Ah- ah, wait. If you do this I don’t know if I-,” Baekhyun’s voice cut off at the sudden lack of contact.

 

Chanyeol backed away immediately, a sad sulking frown contorting his features.

 

“But, before… with that?” Chanyeol gestured to the destroyed computer laying a few feet away from them.  

 

Baekhyun sat open mouthed for a couple seconds before he realized what Chanyeol was in fact referring to.   

 

“Um, well, that was for… work I guess,” Baekhyun supplied lamely, hoping Chanyeol wouldn’t ask too many questions.

 

The alien gave a look that showed he wasn’t really impressed with the answer but he pushed himself off of Baekhyun nonetheless. The smaller boy could feel his body ache from the lack of contact. When he looked back at the red-haired man across from him he felt a sharp tug at his heart. His boyish features were curled into some kind of pained frown and he seemed to be inspecting his own boner like it was some kind of foreign object. Baekhyun paled.

 

“Ha-have you ever, um, dealt with… one of those?” He asked while pointing at the very large bulge in the other’s pants, sounding uncharacteristically shy.

 

Chanyeol looked a little baffled as he shook his head, tentatively touching it and groaning a little at the friction.

 

Well, this was great. Just great. He not only managed to somehow get this poor boy hard but said boy had never actually experienced whatever perversion Baekhyun had shown him, forcing him to feel even worse about the current situation. At this point Chanyeol started shifting uncomfortably while looking at Baekhyun with searching eyes as if he held all the answers. Did they even have the same anatomy? The guy had four arms so he didn’t really know how much would be different down there… God was he actually entertaining the thought of Chanyeol’s private parts? He wasn’t even human. He was… well, he didn’t really know what he was. The backstory Chanyeol had given him had been pretty vague, and until his contact got back to him he had no idea what to do with this whole situation.

 

Baekhyun almost debated whether or not he should call Sehun, but fervently decided against it, knowing the younger would never let him hear the end of his extraterrestrial deflowering incident. No, he had this under control. He was Byun Baekhyun, a camboy of two years. He was by no means innocent. He just had to go into this assuming Chanyeol worked pretty similar to how most human guys did.

 

“Alright, let’s get you to a nice cold shower,” Baekhyun laughed nervously as he dragged the tall boy over to his bathroom.

 

He began stripping him down without hesitation, only realizing how flustered the other was when he took a good look at the guy shirtless. He guessed between Sehun helping him clothe and essentially smuggle the guy into his house he never really took the time to notice his body. He was  _ gorgeous. _ Like, greek god Adonis gorgeous. His chest was broad and several of the black marks that covered Chanyeol’s face and neck continued down to his pecs and even towards his navel. They littered his body almost like ancient runes, creating words or symbols that the human couldn’t even begin to comprehend. 

 

He wasn’t unreasonably buff for his frame, he was very much a lanky guy, but his muscles seemed to be formed to fit his build. His abs were taught and Baekhyun could even see the beginnings of a thick happy trail the same vibrant red as his hair leading down into his sweats. Baekhyun shook himself out of reverie, he couldn’t keep ogling the poor guy. When he faced Chanyeol again he had the same expression as when he had pinned him down on the couch. It was so controlled and heady. Almost like he was staring right through him. 

 

He had to remind himself of the task at hand and slowly reached for the pants to bring them down when a hand stopped him. He looked up at Chanyeol, bewildered, and almost giggled when he saw the look of pure embarrassment light up his boyish features. He looked like a blushing babe. Baekhyun cooed at him and tugged lightly on his ears, which were currently the color of his hair. 

 

“I-I can do it,” Chanyeol had managed to mumble between his flustered attempts at shooing Baekhyun away.

 

“What do you want me to turn around?” Baekhyun had slipped back into his teasing smirk that normally infuriated everyone but only made the taller boy flush more and hide his face in his hands cutely.

 

“Ok, if I must.” He slowly turned himself around but not before covering his eyes so the other knew he wouldn’t peek.

 

After a few sounds of clothes rustling a cute grunt from Chanyeol alerted him that he was in fact done. Instead of immediately whirling around and taking a good look at whatever Chanyeol was hiding down there, he decided to not be an ass for once and move over to the shower without looking at him. Turning the knob to the coldest setting, he brusquely shoved the poor guy into the water without warning, smiling mischievously when a loud howl filled the walls of the room. Well, so much for not being an asshole. But he did hope that whatever shock that cold shower had on him would make Chanyeol junior far less persistent.

 

After a couple minutes of struggling to keep the 6’0 foot giant in the shower without screaming, Baekhyun deemed that that was probably enough time to solve his little problem. Turning off the water, he began thinking of apologies in his head before he turned to the soaking wet boy and his breath caught in his throat. God, he was beautiful. His wet hair was just long enough to reach his eyes, but not too much that he couldn’t see those beautiful blue eyes staring at him. The sight of the water running down his chest was almost too much for Baekhyun and before he knew it he had subconsciously glanced downwards. 

 

And apparently that “little” problem, was still a  _ big  _ problem.

 

Baekhyun, surprisingly, was never really much of a size matters kinda guy. He thought all dicks had their own beauty and came in their own shapes and sizes, but as long as it was dick he had no complaints. This however, this was probably the prettiest dick he had ever seen. And he’d seen his fair share, even peeped on Sehun during their first sleepover in high school. Was a little disappointing, Baekhyun thought to himself sadly. But this, this was anything but. 

 

There weren’t a lot of differences from the other, more  _ human _ , dicks he had seen. The shape was fairly similar, if not a lot thicker than average, but it still looked like a normal penis. Well, a very large normal penis. He realized belatedly that he’d just been blatantly staring for way longer than normal, if it was indeed normal to stare at anyone’s dick in the first place, but instead of issuing the slew of apologies he had ready he was stopped by a soft question, almost inaudible.

 

“Can you help?”

 

Hearing Chanyeol’s deep voice sound so timid and unsure immediately set off the fuzzy tug in his stomach and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. How could he refuse such a beautiful boy?

 

“Sure, I’ll help. Come here.” Baekhyun gently grabbed him out of the shower and began toweling him down, making sure to avoid his sensitive areas. 

 

He led the still naked alien out of the bathroom and sat him down tentatively on his bed, bending down to slowly knead his long legs in an effort to calm him somewhat. He seemed very jittery, almost like he could barely sit still. Baekhyun smiled up at him sweetly, letting something deep and instinctual take over as he kissed his inner thigh softly. A small gasp slipped from Chanyeol’s lips, but he didn’t let that distract him. He began slowly stroking his length, giving him small kisses along the underside. He could hear Chanyeol’s breathing stutter and smiled when he thought of how he was reacting. 

 

He placed a small wet kiss upon the tip and let his tongue swipe out teasingly, eliciting a strong groan from those pretty lips. Baekhyun was always a tease, and in bed he was no different. Eventually he decided to give the poor boy a break and took him suddenly in his mouth, getting excited by the deep moans that he received. Knowing that Chanyeol would probably not last very long he decided to go big or go home, putting his all into trying to push him over the edge. He himself was getting pretty affected by the deep grunts and moans that he was making and moaned a little on his length. He could feel him tensing up, hands winding their way into his hair and driving him crazy.

 

It only took another moan from the smaller boy for Chanyeol to come undone, stuttering out the boy’s name as he did. Baekhyun felt the most immense rush of pleasure as the hands fisted harder into his hair, finally stroking the edges as they both came down from the high. Baekhyun was a firm believer in the spitters were quitters motto, and he’d be damned if he was a quitter. The room was silent except for the ragged breaths coming from both boys. When Baekhyun had looked down at himself, he realized he had come too,  _ untouched.  _ He never did that. Nothing, or rather no one had ever made him get to that point.

 

Chanyeol was looking down at him sleepily with a smile that was so intimate he almost had to look away. His dimples were so profound from this angle, and as Baekhyun ushered him into some clean boxers and let him fall asleep next to him, he thought that this was the most beautiful five minute blowjob he’d ever given.


End file.
